


Royal Duty

by alambertcrazy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Journey, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alambertcrazy/pseuds/alambertcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prologue is in Rose's point of view. Starting with the next chapter, it will alternate between Rose's and Dimitri's points of view (POV). I've never changed the POV so I hope it won't be terrible! Anyway, I will always accept comments, even if it's constructive criticism. I want to make my writing as good as possible and that can require suggestions from you guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is in Rose's point of view. Starting with the next chapter, it will alternate between Rose's and Dimitri's points of view (POV). I've never changed the POV so I hope it won't be terrible! Anyway, I will always accept comments, even if it's constructive criticism. I want to make my writing as good as possible and that can require suggestions from you guys!

Wow, I never thought that I could have the best of both worlds. I knew before I had to choose between the two of them. At that time, that was how it worked. After a long series of events, I didn’t have to choose. I am now living in what feels like the ultimate dream. Lissa is my best friend, which I practically consider her my sister. Like all friends, we’ve had our ups and downs. You see, I used to be able to read her thoughts and be able to see through her eyes. That sounds insane, right? It was such a very crazy experience. There’s a lot that explains why I could enter her mind. A little over 3 years ago, Lissa, her family, and I were in a car crash. Her mother, father, and brother all managed to die in the accident. I technically died, but Lissa was able to heal me. In the human world, you don’t think of people having these magical powers, let alone being able to successfully use them. Well, that’s where the difference between human and moroi. Lissa is a Moroi, which means that she’s a vampire. I’m not exactly normal either. I’m a dhampir, which is half human and half vampire. We get the best traits from both sides. The other kind of supernatural creature in my world is the Strigoi. Strigoi are undead vampires. They drink blood to kill, unlike the Moroi. Strigoi can either be forcibly made or willingly made. Most cases are that they are turned by force. Not only is Lissa a Moroi, but she’s also royal. Her family is one of 12 royal families among the Moroi. At one time, she was the only known Dragomir heir left in her family. Not that long ago, I helped find another heir in her family, Jill. Jill is only a half-sister to Lissa. Lissa’s father had an affair with Jill’s mother, Emily.

When I said that I have the best of both worlds, I mean that I can protect Lissa and be in a relationship with my boyfriend, Dimitri. The thing is that for a while, our relationship was wrong for so many reasons. First, there was a huge age gap between us two. Dimitri was 24 while I was 17. Then, he was my mentor and I was his student. Most importantly, he and I were both going to be Lissa’s guardians. If we were to have a relationship, it might make us neglect the most important rule, ‘they come first.’ If Dimitri and I were dating, we would rather try protecting each other instead of Lissa. Even though we did a great job at hiding our relationship, it still went on. There’s always been this undeniable connection with Dimitri and me. When I’m with him, I feel that he completes me. He understands me more than anyone else.

Dimitri and I have had a more complicated relationship. Victor, who Lissa used to consider her uncle, complicated our relationship even more. He infused a lust charm on this necklace, which worked very well on Dimitri and me. Victor charmed the necklace because he wanted to distract us and he knew Dimitri and I had feelings for each other. Victor has this disease that had no cure to get it. He was well on the verge to the end of his life. He manipulated Dimitri and I so that he could kidnap Lissa. He had his daughter, Natalie, spy on Lissa, trying to see if she could actually heal things. As soon as he was sure that she had healing powers, he kidnapped her and planned to keep her forever to keep him healthy. Dimitri and I were so close to having sex that night, under the influence of the lust-charmed necklace. Of course it was hard for both of us to act like nothing happened between us. Time went on and we still tried to put away our feelings for one another. Which for one day (night for humans), we both lost control of ourselves. I lost my virginity to him inside a log cabin. I know what you’re probably thinking. What in the hell was going through our heads? Neither Dimitri or I planned to make love that time. It all happened well on its own.

That night was the best and worst night of my life. It all started off great when Dimitri and I got intimate with each other. The rest of the night was a nightmare, however. When Dimitri and I started walking back towards the academy, my best friend Mason’s ghost showed up to warn me about the Strigoi. Our school was under attack. Dimitri had me run to tell the others about the Strigoi on campus. We quickly went on lockdown. We managed to get out of it in decent shape, but my best friend, Eddie, was taken by the Strigoi, which left me angry. I got myself a search team and we went back in after the Strigoi. We managed to get Eddie and a few others out safely. When we were retreating, there was another set of Strigoi that we didn’t see coming. They told me to get out of there, but that was hard for me to do. See, Dimitri was still there and he got grabbed by one the Strigoi. I wanted to help him and protect him as much as possible. Then my mother told me the thing I didn’t want to hear. Dimitri is dead. My mother later told me that Dimitri’s body was one of them that couldn’t be found, which meant that 2 things happened. Either the Strigoi took him alive and are going to feed on him later, or that the Strigoi forcibly turned him. I called on Mason’s ghost to tell me more about Dimitri’s situation. As I could guess, Dimitri turned Strigoi. I owed it to Dimitri to kill him. We had a talk before and we both agreed that we’d rather be dead than be a Strigoi. I took off from the academy to kill the man I love.

To make a long story short, I set out for Siberia to look for Dimitri. I figured that’d be where he would have retreated to. An alchemist, Sydney, found me when I was at a bar. Alchemists are humans that know about the vampire world and seek to that our existence remain unknown to the human population. When we went to bed that night, I could feel a Strigoi around. I fought it and killed it, but had pretty bad injuries. Sydney called someone and I woke up in a house. It turned out that they took me to Dimitri’s house. I was finally able to meet them, but I didn’t want to ruin their lives by telling them about what happened to Dimitri. They threw a remembrance celebration for Dimitri. They were like a second family to me. Then when I had help from Abe, who is my father, keep Viktoria away from this Moroi, Rolan. Rolan was just going to use her for sex and then she’d end up pregnant. I didn’t want that for her. Viktoria was really pissed at me so I decided to leave to find Dimitri. I left with a group of other dhampirs and went around looking for Strigoi.  We let one of them go because he knew Dimitri and could deliver the message that I’m looking for him. I was alone and guess who stood in front of me. Dimitri. I absorbed all his features in. Before I could stake him, I fainted.

I woke up inside this huge mansion. Dimitri started questioning me and had to remind myself that this wasn’t the same Dimitri. He gave me 2 options. He could either kill me or he would awaken me. I kept pushing off the awakening by saying that I needed more time to think about it. I finally managed to escape from the mansion and Dimitri fought off the other Strigoi. Dimitri was on my tail the whole time that I got out of the mansion. He followed me to the bridge, above a river. I planned to jump off, knowing that he’d come to life me back up. I plunged my stake through him and he fell. I killed him, or at least it seemed like I did. I then had to help Lissa because another Moroi, Avery, was trying to kill Lissa. With the help of another spirit user, I came through for Lissa and helped her defeat Avery and her gang. I returned back to the academy and it turns out that I didn’t kill Dimitri. He sent me a letter and I knew that this was not over yet. He was going to come here to kill me.

Eddie, Lissa, and I went to go break Victor out of jail, knowing that he knows where his brother is. We successfully got him out of jail and met up with his brother, Robert. His brother did say that it is possible to bring Strigoi back to life. If you can charm a stake with a spirit and have that spirit user get the stake through a Strigoi’s heart, the Strigoi will be brought back to life. Dimitri and his group of Strigoi found us at the casino. I couldn’t put it past myself to let Dimitri die. Dimitri escaped and so did Robert and Victor. When we got back, we got in trouble for partying in Las Vegas. I was removed from my guardian status and Lissa had new guardians. Lissa and Christian were able to convince her guardians to teach them how to stake Strigoi. Then the attack happened. Dimitri had found them and kept them captive, knowing I’d go to save them. When I got there, I immediately prepared for battle against Dimitri. I had my chance to stake him and then my stake was pushed out of the way by Lissa and Christian. Lissa took her chance with the spirit charmed stake to kill Dimitri. With Christian's help of distracting Dimitri with fire, she was successful. Dimitri wasn’t a Strigoi anymore. They took him and Lissa away from me.

They didn’t believe that he was turned back into a dhampir. They still thought he was a Strigoi so they locked him up. Lissa saw him and I listened in. He didn’t want to see me at all. I ended up sneaking in the see Dimitri with the help of Mikhail and Dimitri was different than I expected. He said he couldn’t love anymore. I was left feeling very hurt from this. I was surprised when Dimitri got protective of me when the Queen’s guardians came after me. I didn’t want him to get him in trouble so I has to plead him to stop fighting. I then later got arrested for killing the Queen, which I didn’t do. After my 1st questioning, someone gave me a letter, which appeared to be from Queen Tatiana. It said that Lissa has another sibling. This was huge news for me. My friends helped me escape from my cell during Queen Tatiana’s funeral. Dimitri and I took out by car from the Court. I tried escaping from Dimitri a few times, but it really didn’t work. Heck, I even kissed him and he was totally kissing me back. That let me escape once, but he soon found me. Because of the scene I created back at that motel, we had to leave once again. This was when I told Dimitri and Sydney about Lissa having another sibling. Dimitri was hesitant about the idea, but he decided to go along with it. We went out to the Keepers, since that was probably the safest place away from the guardians and Strigoi. We went out of town so Sydney could research Lissa’s father. Dimitri took me to the library and we had a great time. We looked at this book of various incredible places in the world to visit. Then Dimitri said that life is about taking in the details of beauty in life. Sydney found the info we could use and we left the Keepers.

Dimitri used his Strigoi contacts to find where Sonya Karp is located. Mrs. Karp used to be our teacher. We later found out that she was a spirit user and she went crazy. She purposely became a Strigoi due to the side effects of spirit. She was the one contact who would know about this sibling of Lissa’s. We traveled down to Kentucky and met up with the Strigoi Dimitri was talking to. Dimitri was so focused on killing the 2 Strigoi that I didn’t get. I basically had to rip him apart from his first one so then he could help me with the last one. We got the information we needed from the Donovan and Dimitri killed him. Dimitri wouldn’t stop so I had to beg him to stop. I finally broke through him and we were left in an embrace. Dimitri was still hung over about all of the kills he’s made. I asked him to find something beautiful to prove to himself that he’s not a Strigoi anymore. He said my hair and we got moving on. We got to Sonya’s house and tied her up as soon as we found her. Victor and Robert joined us. And then I witnessed the almost impossible once again. Robert staked Sonya and she turned back into a Moroi. After a while, Sonya started remembering things and then we realized she did know something about this relative. We worked around the promise she made and she took us to their house. I was surprised when I realized who Lissa’s sibling is. It was none other than Jill Mastrano. Dimitri and I talked more and I was so confused. He told me that I’m so beautiful that it hurts sometimes. I couldn’t tell if he still loved me or not. All those feelings I had for him were slowly coming back. The guardians found us so we had to leave immediately.

Dimitri and I took out together, leaving everyone else behind. Dimitri drove us to a campground and I fell asleep in our tent. I was having another spirit dream, this time by Sonya. Sonya said that Jill is with Victor and Robert. She then told me that Dimitri’s and my auras are both bright when we are around each other. This means that we both love each other. She said that our souls are in sync. I woke up from the spirit dream and had Dimitri rest up. I stepped inside Lissa’s mind for a while. When I snapped out of it, I woke up to Dimitri being in my arms. Sonya came in soon. We reached the motel that Robert and Victor stayed at when they took Jill. I actually killed Victor. We drove to another hotel and Dimitri took me inside a room to talk. He kept telling me that I need to forgive myself, so I told the same thing to him. I ended up telling him what Sonya had said to me. He finally admitted that he still loves me. He never stopped loving me. His emotions were just hidden for some time until the Donovan fight. Dimitri said that he wants me back but it can’t happen since I’m with Adrian. Dimitri’s turning point was fighting Donovan. I had mine right then. All of my feelings for him rushed back. He still tried reminding himself and me that I’m with Adrian. I told him I was meant for him though, and this is where we both lost control. Dimitri and I started kissing and made our way to the bed. We had sex and it was great. I missed his touch. Before we went to bed, I told him that I need to end things with Adrian. I also told him that he needs to forgive himself so we can be together.

Adrian came in my dream through spirit. I told him to get Mikhail to meet us up later. We left and we were reunited with Adrian and Mikhail. We asked Mikhail for a favor to get me in to see the Alchemists. Sonya was able to create a charm so then I could get into seeing the Alchemists without getting questioned or possibly killed.  Adrian saw Dimitri give me a kiss on the forehead, which I knew I’d have to talk to him later about it. We got back to the court to reveal Tasha as Tatiana’s murderer. Abe got the crowd’s attention for us as we introduced Jill as being Lissa’s sibling. I took the charm bracelet off and Adrian dropped Dimitri’s allusion also. A whole bunch of guardians came over to us and my mom, Mikhail, Adrian, Jill, and Abe were all protecting us. They left us so we could tell our story. We told them about how Tasha pulled it off, which made me realize that I took the fall because she loves Dimitri and wanted me gone. The guardians were going to take her away to be questioned but she got away with Mia as a captive. She grabbed a gun from a guardian and threatened that she’d kill Mia if anyone tried to stop her. I saw Lissa going to try compulsing Tasha as put myself in front of her as Tasha pulled the trigger. The last things I remembered was seeing Lissa’s and Dimitri’s faces before it all went blank.

I woke up in a huge bedroom that made me realize I was still alive. I heard Dimitri’s voice so I had him come over to me and we kissed. He revealed that I saved myself and I didn’t get any help from Lissa or Adrian. He said that he finally forgave himself after seeing that I did love and forgive him in my last moments before I passed out. We then came out and said that I’m Lissa’s guardian and he’s Christian’s. Lissa came and had me go with her to talk to Jill. When I got back to my room, I was immediately greeted by Adrian. He flipped out on me for me cheating on him with Dimitri. He left and I wondered if this would be the last time I’d see him. I woke up to laying my head on Dimitri’s chest. This was the day of Lissa’s coronation. My parents ran across me and later Dimitri joined us. My parents both said that they are going to have chats with him later. That still didn’t scare him away. Lissa was officially inducted and I wondered what she’d be thinking if our bond was still in tact. I told Dimitri that she’d be thinking ‘what have we gotten ourselves into.’ Dimitri asked me what the answer would be and I said that I don’t know but I think it’s going to be good.


	2. Can’t Get Better Than This (Rose POV)

My life right now feels like ecstasy. I was shot just about a week ago and I’m still healing from the the bullet Tasha Ozera hit me with. I used to be jealous when it came to Tasha a long time ago. It appears that she was more jealous of me than I was of her. She somehow knew that Dimitri and I were in love with each other. Dimitri rejected her many times and continued to pursue me. Her jealousy brought her to end the life of our Queen at the time, Queen Tatiana. Tasha used my stake to kill Tatiana, so everyone thought that I was the murderer. It was her ultimate scheme to get rid of me once and for all. If I would have been convicted, they would have killed me. With me dead, there would be nobody in the way to take Dimitri away from her. Fortunately, we figured out that she was the real murderer, which set me back as Lissa’s guardian.

I surely thought I was going to die. I somehow restored myself from dying, which ultimately broke the bond between Lissa and me. It is still a strange feeling today. I’m used to being in Lissa’s mind. Now that it’s all gone, I finally feel free. Being bonded had its advantages and disadvantages. It was good for when I wasn’t around her. I could tell if she was in any immediate trouble. It was bad when I saw things that I really shouldn’t see. During the bond, there were times that I wanted to shut it off. I saw her making out with Christian and even having sex with him. I loved Lissa a lot, I just didn’t like invading in her privacy. Nobody should have to see someone else making out and having sex, let alone your best friend.

 _“There’s my beautiful Roza,”_ said Dimitri as he walked into our room. He knows I love it when he calls me Roza. That’s my name in Russian. Dimitri looks as god-like as usual. He still wears that favorite duster of his. My attraction to him has grown significantly throughout the time I’ve been at St. Vladimir’s Academy. I remember how I’d always want to see him smile. It wasn’t something that was often seen, but when it did, it was so amazing. Dimitri is slowly approaching 25. I’m currently 18 and I turned that not too terribly long ago. I do understand that we have a very considerate amount of years between us. I believe that age is but a number and nothing else. When he and I started falling in love, I was a mere 17 years old while he was 24. He was my teacher pretty much and I was his student. It’s obvious that relationships between students and teachers like that isn’t acceptable. Dimitri and I both understood that, but I honestly didn’t care much. I knew I loved Dimitri and that he loved me back. Dimitri was being the more responsible one of us and tried keeping us from entering in a relationship. We’d both give in every once in a while to acknowledge that we do have something going on.

 _“I missed you comrade. You know that the bed isn’t as nice without you in it with me. What have you been doing this whole time? Is Christian keeping you busy?”_ I asked. There goes Dimitri’s smile. I can’t help but not die a little bit inside. He walks over to me and lets his fingers loose in my hair. He has always had a love for my hair. Whenever I told Dimitri that I was going to cut it, he told me not to. I’ve always has an attraction for his hair too. I am completely in love when he puts his hair in a ponytail. Most guys would look horrible with a ponytail. Dimitri isn’t the same way. Personally, I think the ponytail makes him look even more sexier than he is. If you would know Dimitri like the way I do, that man is nothing but sexy.

 _“Yeah, Christian was moving his stuff into the royal palace and needed me to keep a watch out. He also wanted to talk to me about something. Lissa told Christian that she thinks I’m a little homesick. They know how my life revolves around him for the most part, so they came up with a compromise. They know that my birthday is coming up and so they bought me a little present. Well, they bought both of us a present, to be completely honest. In about a week, you and I will be taking a plane all the way to Siberia to visit my family. I did tell Christian that they don’t need to do this for me. He told me that it’s no big deal. We can’t turn down their offer even if we want to because Lissa has already added a few more guardians to their group. They even upgraded a couple of them so the most experienced guardians are the closest to them. What do you think about this? Are you up for it?”_ asked Dimitri.

We’re going to see Dimitri’s family in such a short amount of time. I don’t know how to feel about this right now. The way I left Siberia last time wasn’t the best. When I left, Dimitri’s younger sister, Viktoria, hated me. I destroyed her relationship with her boyfriend at the time, Rolan. I talked to my father, Abe, and he made sure that Rolan would have no contact with Viktoria and he’d leave her alone. I quickly left soon after Viktoria yelled at me. Dimitri’s grandmother, Yeva, knew that I was going to hunt down Dimitri. She told me to finish him off. His family believed that it’d be better for him to be dead than to be a Strigoi. _“I’m up for it. It’s just that I’m a little worried. You know what went down with Viktoria before I left. What if she still hates me? What if now that your family has you back that they won’t like me? I know how they felt about me before, but it’ll be different with you. What if they won’t accept you? What will we do then?”_ I asked.

 _“Roza, I promise you that it will be fine. Viktoria isn’t one to hold grudges. I’m sure she complained about what happened to everyone. Sonya will hear and will tell her why she should thank you for getting Rolan away from her. I know my sisters. You have nothing to worry about. As for my family, the best thing I can do is hope for the best. I’d like to think they’d eventually accept me back. It’ll be strange at first because they will probably be just like everyone else. They will most likely doubt that I’m a dhampir again. Most of our world doesn’t know about spirit users. They definitely won’t know that a spirit user can charm a stake and turn a strigoi back by staking them. When we go back there, you’ll go in first and will call me when they’re ready. I know that sounds lame, but they’ll need a little knowledge about what happened to me. If you’d have any problems with them at all, you will be able to call me and I’ll welcome myself in and defend you. No matter what my family thinks of you now, I will love you. I can assure you that they’ll welcome you back into the family like they did when you first got there,”_ he said.

 _“Okay, I believe you. I have one question though. When are you going to join me in bed? Come on comrade, I know you want to be in here with me. Let yourself give into this.”_ When I said that, Dimitri sighed and slid under the covers. He is still unsure on whether or not it’s safe for me to do much of anything. The doctors even all agreed that I can go back to guarding today. Dimitri only trusts himself on this. I’m sad because I really want to have sex with him again. The last time we had sex was at the hotel before coming back to St. Vladimir’s Academy. I know that was only a little over a week ago, but it feels like eternity to me. I miss being that close and intimate with him. The most intimate we’ve gotten since then would just be touching each other naked. Not that I’m complaining, but it’s not the same as sex.

Just like that, we both fell asleep. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was sliding my hands through Dimitri’s hair while staring into those deep, brown eyes. I had my head on his chest and was on my side, turned to stare into those dreamy eyes. We were at a very peaceful rest, until we heard someone knocking at our door. I told Dimitri that I would get the door since he’s already been up and doing stuff today. Dimitri quickly throws on a shirt while I answer the door. To my surprise, Lissa was standing right outside my door. It’s still a weird feeling not being able to know what’s going on in her mind. I sort of still think that I’ll be able to sense when Lissa is waiting for me or needing me for something. This change with the bond is going to take a while to get used to.

 _“Hey, Rose. I’m really sorry to have bothered you and Dimitri. I know you’re still trying to recuperate from the gunshot wound. Is this a bad time? I can come back whenever it suits you best,”_ said Lissa. Oh Lissa, she still feels so bad about intruding on my privacy. She’s still the sweet, kindhearted best friend I have. Her question did catch me off guard. I was thinking about telling her how she can come back later, but that made me question my priorities. Yeah, of course I want to spend all the time in the world all alone with Dimitri. I know that can’t happen though. It’s my promise to myself and Lissa that I will protect her at all costs. The same goes to Dimitri when it comes to Christian. The thing I feel really bad about still is neglecting Lissa when I took off searching for Dimitri. She didn’t know at that time that I have been in love with Dimitri. It came as a total surprise to her. I didn’t help her by giving off any clues as to why I couldn’t make anything work with Mason. She just thought that I only saw Mason as a friend, which was true for the most part. Ever since I met Dimitri, my eyes have been fixed on only him. Even when I was dating Adrian, I always knew that my love for Dimitri would never go away. I felt bad because I would never have been able to give Mason or Adrian the love that they deserve.

 _“No, it’s okay, Liss. Today’s a big day for me and I know I would’ve had to eventually get up. I’ll be able to start guarding you again, but Dimitri wants to get me back in shape for it. Speaking of Dimitri, I heard what you and Christian did for us. You guys really didn’t have to get us tickets to Siberia. It’s our duty to protect you guys, remember? Without the bond, I’m going to have no idea if you’re ever in any trouble. How am I supposed to help you calm down when you’re overly stressed because of spirit use? Liss, I’m scared I’m going to lose you if we go to Siberia for a week,”_ I said.

 _“Rose, chill a bit, please. I know how worried you get when it comes to me. I can assure you that I’ll have the other best guardians keeping a watch over Christian and I while you two are away. You guys will only be gone a week. Besides, I know you both deserve a little vacation away from here. Dimitri and you are two of the hardest working guardians I know of. It took me a while to realize how much time you’re putting in to save myself from the Strigoi and other people/things that are threats. It’s been a long couple weeks for you and I think it’d benefit you to see the world before you mostly settle down here. I also understand that you and Dimitri need your alone time. When you’re here with us, you guys mostly have to cater to our needs. If there’s a time when Christian’s or my life is at stake, you guys would have to give up what you’re doing to rescue us. Dimitri talked to Christian about all the worries he had about this trip. One of them was that he’s not sure how his family will react to seeing him dhampir again. He also showed concern for what his family will think of you. I remember you told me about why you originally even left his house. Dimitri thinks that his sister will easily forgive and even beg for forgiveness, but none of us can be too sure. If anything does happen that you can’t stay there for a week, you can use my credit card to get tickets to either come back here or go somewhere else. I just want you to be happy. That’s the most important thing for me,”_ she replied.  

Some of Lissa’s other guardians came right behind her and whispered something to her. Lissa said her goodbyes to Dimitri and I. She soon texted me to tell me that lunch is in an hour and how Dimitri and I should meet up with her and Christian. Dimitri walked over to me in only a bathrobe. While Lissa and I were talking, Dimitri thought he’d take a quick shower in our private bathroom, which is connected to our bedroom. They really make everyone who lives in the royal palace feel welcomed. I run my hand down his stomach. He looks down and smiles at me. He said, _“Oh Roza.”_ A burning passion went through my heart as he began to kiss me. My heart started beating faster. I quickly was engulfed in this kiss that I didn’t even realize that Dimitri started taking my shirt off. Dimitri realized how close we were to having sex, which made him draw back. I was hoping that his self control would have gone completely away for the time being.

 _“Well comrade, since it looks like we’re not going to go any farther than that, you want to go over some simple training exercises so I’ll be ready to guard Lissa again? Please don’t have me run though. You did enough of that back when we were ultimately trying to push away our feelings for one another.”_ Dimitri always smiles when I call him comrade. It’s hard for me to exactly understand why he doesn’t mind me calling him it. I primarily started calling him comrade when our relationship was still disgraced. He was my mentor at the time and I was still a minor. We did have some really great times through our journey together. The lust-charm will always be planted in both our minds. That was the first time when we almost had sex. It definitely showed us up how we really both feel for each other. It wasn’t some made up thing between the two of us. Our feelings were, and still are, incredulous for each other.

Dimitri nodded and we went to one of the training rooms in the royal palace. Now that everyone here knows we’re dating, the royal palace feels different. There’s so many guardians and Moroi that were in my grade that live in here along with us. I figure that people are weirded out still that Dimitri and I are dating. You don’t see a lot of guardians in a relationship with another guardian. The 7 year age gap doesn’t help that much either. Dimitri already got a load in from my parents. This meeting he had with them took place the day after I was shot. Janine and Abe were afraid that I wasn’t going to make it. From what Dimitri told me, my mom wasn’t particularly pleased to know our relationship started before I turned eighteen. Abe took a more general route to talking to Dimitri. He flat out said that if he does anything to hurt me, whether it being physically or emotionally, that he has connections of people who can arrange his death. My parents must have calmed down when Dimitri told them that I woke up and will be okay. They softened up a bit on Dimitri and told him that he better take care of me. Abe even called him son for the first time. Strangely Dimitri wasn’t scared by being Abe Mazur’s son. I was even a little terrified when I figured out that Abe was my father. This is due to the fact that he was watching me when I went to Siberia for the first time.

After a good amount of training, Dimitri called it quits for the day. It’s obvious that I’ve mostly fully recovered from the gunshot wound. My skills were just a little shaky, but they got better as time progressed. Dimitri and I go to shower together, since we have a good 10 minutes until lunchtime. Neither of us want to guard Lissa and Christian for the first time side-by-side when we both smell sweaty. Dimitri and I took our time in the shower. We did make out a little while in there. We can’t help it. This is one of our few times when we’re alone and can do somewhat whatever we want. I help him wash off while he does the same to me. We hear my timer go off, which means we have a couple minutes before lunch. We hurry out of the shower and get dressed. We go to the cafeteria and find where Lissa and Christian are sitting at. Dimitri and I grab each other’s hands as we begin walking towards them. This is going to be a really special meal. This is the first I’ll be out with my boyfriend, my best friend, and her boyfriend after the shooting act.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Vampire Academy addicts! I decided to write this fanfic because I love Vampire Academy and wanted to put my spin on it. I hope you guys enjoy it! I will try to update as much as possible! I have another fanfic I'm writing and also get a ton of homework, so it can sometimes take me a bit to update. Thanks and I hope you guys stay tuned!


End file.
